


I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas

by whoallsgayhere



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, First Kiss, Getting Together, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoallsgayhere/pseuds/whoallsgayhere
Summary: Christopher asks Santa for snow. Eddie is skeptical, but Buck is determined. Holiday fluff ensues.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135
Collections: Buddie Discord Secret Elf 2020





	I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImDivingDeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/gifts).



> Happy Secret Elf Exchange to Emma||ImDivingDeep! You wanted Christmas fluff with snow, so I hope this makes you smile. Happy New Year!

For Buck, celebrating Christmas in LA is always a bit of a letdown. Sure, people put up decorations on their houses and holiday music is always playing in stores everywhere you go, but it’s the weather that really gets to him. No matter how festive things get, there’s a limit to how much it feels like Christmas with palm trees and 60-degree weather. Growing up in Pennsylvania, Christmas to Buck means snow. As a kid, there was always something special about getting all bundled up and venturing out into all that fresh powder, catching snowflakes on your tongue, maybe even starting a snowball fight with the other kids next door.

Pulling up to the Diaz house, Buck parks out front and lets himself in with his key. It’s Saturday, and he promised Eddie he’d stop by to help wrap some of Christopher’s Christmas gifts.

“Hey, Buck? Bring me some more tape on your way in here, would you?” Eddie calls out from the living room. With a chuckle, Buck rifles through the kitchen junk drawer to find it, putting the tape in his pocket so he can carry the two beers he pulled from the fridge. 

Settling onto the couch, Buck hands Eddie the tape and places his beer on a coaster nearby. Eddie’s sitting on the floor, using what looks like half a roll of wrapping paper on a single box.

“You need some help there?” Buck asks, as Eddie struggles to fold the paper neatly over the ends of the box.

“Why is this part always so complicated? How the gift wrappers at the mall get those perfectly neat corners is beyond me,” Eddie complains as he pushes the gift towards Buck and sits back to take a sip of his beer.

Buck rolls his eyes with a smile as he takes over, trimming the excess paper from the sides, repositioning the box in the center, and with a few expert folds, tapes up both ends of the package with a flourish.

“Showoff,” Eddie says, as Buck puts the finishing touches on the ribbon bow he’s making, curling the ends with scissors.

“What? Wrapping gifts is half the fun!” Buck sets the finished present under the tree and leans back with a smile. “So, is all your Christmas shopping done? Anything left on the list we should pick up?”

“No, I think we’re all set. Christopher already knows Santa can’t bring him _everything_ on his list, but he’s got plenty of gifts under the tree.”

Buck cocks his head curiously. “What can’t Santa bring him?” 

With a laugh, Eddie responds, “snow, Buck. I may be good at playing Santa’s helper, but short of accelerating climate change I don’t think I can give Chris a white Christmas in L.A.”

A mischievous smile spreads across Buck’s face. “Oh c’mon, where’s your sense of Christmas magic? If Chris asked for snow, I’m sure there will be snow.”

Eddie just rolls his eyes. “I don’t know which little elf you’ve been talking to, but I’m pretty confident you can’t make it snow in L.A.”

Buck knows a challenge when he hears one. “Oh really? You’re sure I can’t? Eddie, it isn’t really Christmas without snow!”

With a chuckle Eddie pulls himself up onto the couch, so he and Buck are sitting next to each other. It’s adorable how dedicated Buck is to ensuring Christopher has a merry Christmas. Just like last year when Buck threw a surprise Christmas dinner at the station so Eddie could spend the holiday with his son. When Eddie thinks about how much Buck loves Christopher, practically like his own kid, he can’t help but melt a little inside. Eddie knows he’s always had a little crush on Buck (I mean, anyone who’s seen him without a shirt on and is vaguely into men would have a crush on him), but domestic moments like this one make his heart flutter. Sure, Buck is easy on the eyes, but it’s more than that. Here he is, giving up a free Saturday to wrap gifts and talking about finding a way to bring snow to L.A. for Eddie’s son. If Buck’s not careful, Eddie might just ask to keep him.

Buck knocks his shoulder against Eddie’s, drawing him out of his reverie. “So, what’re you gonna give me when I make it snow on Christmas?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Eddie tries, and fails, to hold back the fond smile Buck draws out of him. He swears Buck is part golden retriever, just waiting for a head pat and someone to tell him what a good boy he is. Before he can stop himself, Eddie responds, “if you can really make it snow on Christmas, you’ll have my undying love and affection.”

Something in Buck shifts as he leans closer to Eddie and replies, “oh really? Undying affection, huh? Any chance there’s a kiss in there somewhere?”

Eddie’s stomach flips like he just missed a step going down the stairs and he almost chokes on his own spit. Clearing his throat to cover the sound, he tries to play it cool. “A kiss? I think that could be arranged. If you’re good.”

With a twinkle in his eye, Buck closes the gap between them to whisper against Eddie’s lips, “challenge accepted.”

Before Eddie can marshal a coherent response, Buck hops off the couch and bounds out the door, calling over his shoulder, “no time to waste! I’ve got to see an elf about some snow!”

* * *

“Wake up, dad! It’s Christmas!” Chris yells as he bounces on the edge of Eddie’s bed. “C’mon, we gotta go see what Santa brought us!”

With a groan, Eddie blinks his eyes open and can’t help but smile at the sight of his son giddy with excitement. He knows they only have a few more years (if that) of Chris believing in the magic of Santa, and he’s determined to enjoy every moment of them. Rolling out of bed, he pulls on his Christmas sweater (yes, Buck made them get matching ugly Christmas sweaters. No, he doesn’t want to talk about it) and follows Chris into the living room.

Before Christopher can dive under the tree and start opening gifts, Eddie hears a loud noise outside. He knows Buck was supposed to come over this morning to open gifts with them, so he pulls on some shoes and heads outside to investigate.

Standing in the yard wearing an equally ugly Christmas sweater is Buck, proudly standing behind the source of all that noise: a snow machine.

The machine is cranked up on high, covering Eddie’s front yard in a light dusting of snow. Eddie is speechless. Before he can say or do anything, Christopher comes to the doorway and cries, “Bucky! You made my Christmas wish come true!”

Buck comes to the door and scoops Chris up into a hug. “Merry Christmas, superman! Santa told me you were hoping for a white Christmas this year, so I put a call into one of the elves and they helped me out. What do you think?”

The megawatt smile on Christopher’s face says it all. “It’s perfect!”

Eddie pulls himself together long enough to say, “Chris, why don’t you go change out of your pajamas and find your coat, so we can go out and play before it melts.”

As Christopher happily takes off down the hallway, Eddie turns toward Buck with a shocked smile on his face. “I still can’t believe you really did all of this. How did you – where did you –?”

With a small smile of his own, Buck steps in closer to Eddie and murmurs, “well, someone promised me a kiss if I was good, and I couldn’t think of anything better than granting the Christmas wish of the best kid I know.”

That stomach flip is back in full effect as Eddie leans in and closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Buck’s. With a small sound of contentment, Buck kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Eddie and deepening the kiss. Before things can get too heated (they are standing in the front doorway with a snow machine blowing after all, and Christopher will be back any minute) Eddie pulls away slightly, pressing his forehead against Buck’s with a soft smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas, Eddie,” Buck whispers, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Buck,” Eddie replies, lacing their fingers together. “Best Christmas ever.”


End file.
